


Suspension

by StrangeMischief



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief
Summary: Wong shook his head apologetically. “There’s no way to know until the time comes. You can only wait and see.”And so, they waited.





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy :3

_ Suspension _

In a world of aliens, gods, sorcerers, and super-soldiers, it shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was. Yet, when Tony Stark’s ghost, silent, pale, and gaunt, his right side ravaged with scars, took residence on the grounds of the rebuilt Compound, what remained of the Avengers were taken aback by the sight, and had little idea what to do.

“He needs to move on,” Wong advised from the window, watching the apparition drift aimlessly across the grounds below. “He’s waiting.”

Pepper sniffed wetly and ran the back of her hand across her cheek, her red-rimmed eyes trailing after the luminescent spirit. “For what?”

Wong shook his head apologetically. “There’s no way to know until the time comes. You can only wait and see.”

And so, they waited.

They waited for Pepper’s weeping heart to heal, and her last tear to dry, thinking that would be what he’d need to move on – yet he lingered. They waited until Morgan grew older, and the wounds of losing a father were less fresh, assuming then it’d be his time – but there he was. They waited until Steve, aged and gone with one last dazzling smile, left them for his last great adventure – and still, he stayed. They waited for the light to reach Peter’s eyes again, for his smile to appear less forced – but, still, he remained.

And then one day _he _came, stormy eyes clouded and wet. His trembling fingers clutched the edges of his cloak as he marched across the grassy landscape, lips moving ever so slightly as he once again ran through his rehearsed words. “Tony,” he greeted softly, wincing at the rawness of his own voice. “I’ve come to say…”

Tony smiled expectantly, quirking a brow curiously. It was an expression that was beautiful in its simplicity. An expression he’d seen on countless occasions before. In other times…other _lifetimes. _

Lifetimes Tony had been denied.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered thickly. The practiced speech was forgotten, swept away in a tide of grief and guilt he’d thought long buried. “I’m so sorry this was the one.”

Tony smiled. “Don’t be.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
